criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Horrible Murder in Makarios Ville/Dialogues
Chief Gabriel Klein: It's good to meet you! My name is Gabriel Klein, the chief of Machyross Police Department, and welcome to Machyross! Gabriel: I'm delighted to have you in my team. , this is your first partner, Sebastian Brayton. Sebastian: Nice to meet you, ! Gabriel: Your second partner, Eliana Maxwell was on a case right now. So, I assigned Sebastian to be your partner today, . Sebastian: I'm at your service, ! Gabriel: Okay.There was a murder in Makarios Ville. Investigate the scene in Seaside Street, near Machyross Lake and solve this case in no time! Sebastian: Aye-aye, Chief Klein! Chapter 1 Investigate the Seaside Street (Sebastian: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items within the crime scene and click on them. Let's begin with the broken glass!) (Sebastian: Good job! If you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Sebastian: There are 4 items in the list, find them all!) After investigating the Seaside Street Sebastian: , awesome job finding those objects in the Seaside Street! Sebastian: And you found our murder weapon! Congratulations, ! You did a great on your first investigation! Sebastian: We've better go back to the Station and analyse the murder weapon and autopsy the body, ! (Sebastian: Here's your tablet! This is where you pick up your next action!) (Sebastian: Click here to go to the Lab!) Autopsy the victim's body Madelyn: Hello to you, . My name is Madelyn Wharton, the chief medical examiner. Madelyn: The victim was stabbed to the stomach 5 times with a knife found in the Seaside Street. Which means the killer is left-handed. Sebastian: Good, Mady! So the knife found there was the weapon, obviously. Sebastian: I have a question: how could you possibly tell that the killer is left-handed? Madelyn: Simple. The fingerprint in the knife's handle is in the right-side. So, I determined that, Sebastian. Sebastian: Yeah, your right. So, , the killer is left-handed. , I write this to our file! Sebastian: It's going to be a fun case, ! Sebastian: The chief asked that we're going near the crime scene, the Machyross Lake. Let's go! Investigate The Lake Sebastian: Great job, ! I was glad that Chief Klein chose me to be one of your partners! Your good! Sebastian: There is a pile of algae here. I'm sure that you would find something. Do it! Sebastian: And...A-a newspaper with blood?! We've better take a sample. Sebastian: Alright, . We'll better do our work, quick! Examine the Newspapaper (Sebastian: Here is your forensic kit. This is where you examine the clues found on the crime scene.) Sebastian: Great! Let's take this sample to the lab! Examine pile of Algae Sebastian: , are you sure that is related to our case? I'm just curious. Sebastian: Ah, I get it! This is...an ID belongs to...Oh no! It's someone I know, Analyn Baker. Sebastian: She's is my friend since high school. Alright, we've better talk to her. Talk to Analyn Baker Analyn: Hi, Sebastian! Long time no see! Sebastian: You too! We're here to talk about why your ID is in Machyross Lake. Analyn: I'm just strolling through the Lake yesterday morning. Uhm...What happend? Sebastian: Olivier Perkins was murdered there. Analyn: What?! He's dead?! Sebastian: Do you know him? Analyn: Yes. He's my partner of our research in the Institute before. We often met. Sebastian: I should have known, Analyn. Sebastian: By the way, thank you for your cooperation. Sebastian: , I can't believe that Analyn is a suspect in the investigation. Sebastian: She is my friend and she's good, . I hope that she's not the killer. Sebastian: Anyway, let's go back to the Station, . Sebastian: Chief Klein, what's going on? Gabriel: , Brayton, we have a problem: Ronald Edwards was the suspect in this murder investigation. Sebastian: What?! Gabriel: He's a drug addict in Machyross and most suspected in this investigation. Gabriel: Also his brother was suspected too. Sebastian: Jimwell Edwards? He's a drug addict too right? Gabriel: Yes. They're the same addict of laxative. Daniella: 20% cocaine and 80% sugar, isn't that right, chief Klein? Gabriel: Right, Daniella. ' Daniella': Nice to meet you !I'm Daniella Taylor, the forensic expert of the team! Sebastian: Haha! You can trust to her skills, . She's great! Daniella: Thank you, Sebastian. By the way, I'm going to my lab. If you need help, just go there. Gabriel: Back to our topic, shall we? You need to talk to Ronald and Jimwell Edwards right away! Sebastian: Yes, sir! Let's go and talk to them, ! Category:Dialogues in Machyross